Mi vida con Castiel
by PandicornioAzul
Summary: La peor cosa que te puede pasar en el mundo es tener un hermanastro y mas si su nombre es Castiel, el te hara la vida imposible, te va a enloquecer, te tocara como si fueras suya, y te hara sentir especial algunas veces
1. Prologo

Mi vida con Castiel

Prologo

La peor cosa que te puede pasar en el mundo es tener un hermanastro y mas si su nombre es Castiel, el te hara la vida imposible, te va a enloquecer, te tocara como si fueras suya, y te hara sentir especial algunas veces, es compulsivo, maleducado, y siempre dice lo que piensa. Mi nombre es Lindanna, pero prefiero Linn y te contare como paso mi vida con Castiel

* * *

**_Un nuevo fic si les gusta les pido que comenten hago mi mejor esfuerzo espero que les guste y por las dudas lo voy a actulizar cada fin depende de los reviews pero creo abran muchos capitulos_**

**_Besos _**

**_Estrella Ramirez_**

**_Pd: Y no plagio a ninguna de mis historias personajes son propiedad de ChinoMiko la historia es mia_**


	2. Capitulo 1

Mi vida con Castiel

Capitulo 1

El golpe en mi pie me hizo salir de mi trance o mejor aun aburrimiento, estaba metida en una cena familiar, poco familiar, Valerie mi nueva mama hablaba de alguna cosa rara y mi padre la escuchaba con atencion. Le devolvi el golpe al causante de mi dolor

Mi nuevo querido hermano y molestoso Castiel tiene diecinueve y se porta como un bebe de cinco años en cambio yo con dieciseis soy toda una mujer madura y no es por presumir. Volvi la vista a la comida ¿Que joven come brocoli en este tiempo?

Aun no entiendo porque estoy aqui mi medio hermano esta dormido en la mesa y Valerie y mi padre siguen hablando entre ellos muy animadamente hasta el tema que llamo mi atencion y tal vez la de mi medio hermano dormido

-¿Y cuando nos mudaremos juntos?.-pregunto mi misteriosa madrastra. Llevaba el cabello largo era una mujer alta y siempre iba con mucho maquillaje pero era buena persona no me quejaba mi padre ha elegido bien

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Mudarnos juntos? osea ¿Todos en una casa?.-el desorientado hablo

-Eso es imposible.-murmure

-Pensamos mudarnos la proxima semana hemos estado buscando una nueva casa para todos y al fin encontramos una era el motivo de esta cena ¿Que les parece la idea?.-dijo mi padre

-Horrible, totalmente ¡Tu hija esta loca!.-abri los ojos como platos

-¡Castiel!.-grito Valerie parandose de la mesa.-¡No puedo con esto!.-ella se fue enojada entrando a su cocina, mi padre la siguio

-¡Eres un imbecil!.-exclame

-Como si tu quisieras mudarte.-gruño y se recosto en la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Castiel llevaba el cabello rojo intenso, sus ojos eran grises y tenia una pequeña boca totalmente besable. _¿Pero que mierdas estas pensando Linn?_

-¡Eres un sinico! ¡Ellos se aman! ¡Tu solo haces arruinar la vida de los demas! Haria cualquier cosa porque mi padre estuviera feliz y si lo hace feliz mudarse con tu madre, esta bien, asi se hara

Me pare de la mesa tirando mi servilleta en algun lugar a veces me comportaba mas madura de lo normal pero me gusta tomar el control me gusta saber que tengo la razon y todos tienen que hacerlo a mi manera mi propia paz interior

No sabia a donde ir asi que me mantuve encerrada en el baño lave mis y me mire en el espejo era una pequeña chica de cabello rojo llevaba el cabello largo casi hasta mi cintura tenia los ojos color miel y dos pequeños hoyuelos cuando sonreia

Pasaron varios minutos y yo seguia encerrada aqui sentada en el piso imaginando cualquier cosa que este pasando abajo. Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrio de repente estaba muy segura que le habia colocado seguro

Mi medio hermano entro y me cargo en sus hombros grite al instante y patalee para soltarme, el ni se inmutaba bajo las escaleras conmigo en brazos y mordi su hombro el palmeo mi trasero y chille

-¡Baja me idiota!.-grite.-Valerie, Felipe ¡Ayuda! ¡Papa!

-¡Callate! ¡Ya se fueron!

-¿Que se fueron? ¿Donde?.-patalee mas. Estaba mas histerica

-Solo salieron, querian paz. Eso fue lo que dijeron antes de irse

-Debiste dejarme encerrada en el baño. ¿A donde me llevas?

Me bajo ya en la cocina y se fue a sentar en el taburete y luego me miro frunciendo el ceño. Levante una ceja y cruce mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho

-Vas hacer algo mejor que la tonta cena de brocolis puedes empezar

-No soy tu sirvienta idiota

-Lynn hacemos esto a las buenas o a las malas

-No voy a cocinarte nada

-Genial tu lo pediste

Volvio a cargarme en su hombro otra vez lo cual gruñi camino hasta la piscina donde se paro en el borde de ella abri los ojos como plato ¿Pensaba tirame en ella? con este frio noviembre si se atreve voy a matarlo

-¿Vas a preparame algo de comer?.-pregunto pose mi vista en la piscina donde se podia notar el frio saliendo de ella trague saliva ¿Morir de frio o prepararle algo de comer al idiota? era una gran decision

-Te hare de comer ¡Ahora bajame idiota!.-grite

-Bien pensado

Me llevo hasta la cocina donde me bajo gruñi y saque lo necesario para hacer algo bueno de comer yo tambien moria de hambre asi que aprovechare esto. Hice unos espaguetis no era buena en la cocina pero hay que admitir que estaban buenos

El telefono de Castiel empezo a sonar deje el tenedor a un lado y saco el telefono de su bolsillo derecho contesto y lo coloco en su oido solo escuche cuando dijo un simple _**"Ok"**_ y colgo volvio su telefono a su pantalon y me miro

-Nos quedaremos solos. No volveran hoy

-¿Que? ¿Como que no volveran hoy?.-arrugue los ojos

-Lo que escuchaste tonta. Vas a dormir en mi habitacion.-sonrio

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Cassy

-No me llames asi. Zorra

-Imbecil

Me pare del taburete enojada por todo, mi papa, Castiel, la vida. ¿Por que tuvieron que ponerme este chico en mi camino? porque no uno lindo, amable y cariñoso chico. No el imbecil malhumorado de Castiel. ¿Porque Valerie no tuvo un mejor hijo?

Subi las escaleras y abri la primera puerta que vi habia tenido demasiado ese dia habia andado todo el centro comercial en busca de un lindo vestido y un regalo para Valerie, segun mi padre siempre habia que llevar algun presente en un cena y mas si es tu futura esposa

Me tire en la cama sin fijarme de nada estaba cansada y mis parpados pesados baje el cierre de mi apretado vestido y al fin pude respirar un poco me meti bajo las sabanas y cerre mis ojos sin recordar mas nada luego


	3. Capitulo 2

Mi vida con Castiel

Capitulo 2

Abri los ojos y me sente rapidamente en la cama respirando entre cortadamente, mire la habitacion donde estaba, nunca habia visto esta habitacion en mi vida. Voltee mi cabeza al gran bulto que estaba a mi lado, abri los ojos y lo patee fuera de la cama. Solo escuche el ruido del chico al caer contra el piso y quejarse del dolor

Amarre las sabanas a mi cuerpo para que no viera nada de mi cuerpo semi-desnudo. Y asome mi cabeza al piso, mi cara se puso roja cuando vi a mi medio hermano durmiendo aun tirado en el piso, se coloco en posicion fetal y murmuro alguna palabra extraña luego se quedo quieto sin hacer nada

Le tire la primera cosa que vi y el abrio los ojos de repente memiro enfurecido y torci los ojos

-¿Eres estupido o que? ¡Como te atreves a meterte en la cama cuando estoy medio desnuda!

-Es mi habitacion, mi cama y si quiero dormir en ella lo hare, fuiste tu la que vino.-gruño.-Ademas he visto mejores.-levanto los hombros

Me pare de la cama enojada con las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo **"He visto mejores" **Estupido eso es lo que eres lo odio cada dia mas. Sali de la habitacion y me encerre en la proxima que vi al parecer era una habitacion de invitados ¿Por que no entre aqui primero?

Estaba echa un lio aun no se si mi padre habia llegado y no tenia ropa, mi vestido sigue en el cuarto de ese chico que no quiero ni nombrar. Y ¡Tenia Frio!me sente en la cama ya ¿Ahora que se supone que iba hacer?

La puerta se abrio donde mi medio hermano entro y se acerco a mi y me tendio ropa unos shorts y blusa

-¿Que es eso?

-Ropa, ciega ¿Que no ves?

-¿De donde la sacaste?.-arrugue los ojos

-Las chicas con las que tengo sexo, siempre dejan su ropa por todas partes.-levanto los hombros

-¡Asco! ¡Estas loco si crees que me voy a poner eso!

-Haz lo que quieras.-tiro la ropa a la cama.-puedes quedarte todo el dia desnuda es mucho mejor para mi.-me guiño el ojo.-¡Diablos! ¿Por que no lo pense antes? No te habia traido nada

Dijo y salio de la habitacion, negue con la cabeza el chico tambien era bipolar me habia salido de todos los colores menos el mas tierno. Tome la ropa y me la coloque despacio preferia esto que andar desnuda y de alguna forma debia volver a casa y si mi papa no viene en minutos me ire sola. No iba a quedarme con el psicopata

Baje las escaleras mientras peinaba mi cabello en una coleta alta. mi medio hermano se besaba con alguna chica en el sofa digo se la estaba comiendo, creo que estoy a punto de vomitar. Entre a la cocina lo mas rapido que pude, pude ver mi telefono en la mesa y lo tome

Alguien estaba revisando mis mensajes y le mando mensajes a varios chicos que nunca en mi vida habia hablad, iba a matar a Castiel Waller con mis propias manos

Para Nathaniel

Hey idiota me gustas mucho deberias venir y tener sexo duro conmigo

Para Kentin

Tu y yo, duro contra el muro piensalo

Para Lysandro

Eres tan lindo! Estoy disponible guapo puedes hacerme lo que quieras

Para Castiel

Eres el mejor medio hermano que he conocido en mi vida te amo y no puedo negarlo eres lindo y amo cuando sonries. Durmamos juntos esta noche no te arrepentiras con cariño Linn

Deje caer mi telefono no puedo creer lo que habia echo el muy idiota estos chicos eran los mas deseables en el colegio, Kentin era el capitan del equipo de futbol y los demas sus grandes amigos inseparables me sente en el taburete frustrada. Ya veras Castiel Nicolas Waller te arrepentiras de todo esto

El muy imbecil se habia mandado un mensaje el mismo

Sali de la cocina con la furia corriendo por mi sangre y lo empuje del sofa donde estaba encima de la chica que estaba medio desnuda ella chillo cuando Castiel cayo al piso

-¡Eres un imbecil! ¿Como pudiste hacer esto? ¡Ya pasaste tus limites!.-le grite. El solo sonreia burlonamente

-¿Quien eres estupida?.-hablo la rubia casi desnuda sentada en el sofa

-Su novia hueca y ¿Tu quien eres? otra amante mas, solo te usara mas nunca te volvera a ver, cariño no pierdas tu tiempo

-¿Estas loca? ¡Ella no es mi novia! Es mi medio hermana loca.-Exclamo Castiel

-¿Me estas negando ahora? ¡Que poco hombre eres!.-me hice la ofendida

-Me dijiste que no tenias novia ¡Imbecil!

La chica se paro y recogio toda su ropa, se paro frente a Castiel y le propino un buen golpe en la mandibula y luego salio de la casa azotando la puerta de entrada. Levante los hombros y rei con ironia

Camine hasta las escaleras hasta que sus fuertes brazos me detuvieron. Le pegue en el estomago enojada lo odiaba tanto

-¿Por que hiciste eso?.-dijo enojado señalando la puerta

-¿Tu porque hiciste eso?.-le mostre mi telefono igual de enojada

-Tu, tu.-apreto los puños y su cara se puso roja de la rabia.-ya veras Linn tonta Mcdonals me las vas a pagar

Dijo y subio hasta su habitacion dando un portazo si el creia que era el fin estaba equivocado la guerra iba a empezar y yo iba a salir ganando siempre me salgo con la mia y Castiel Waller no iba a impedir eso


End file.
